The Last Gathering
by Shion Leslie Lancaster
Summary: (Versione Italiana) Una fine alternativa a EoE


Tutti i personaggi appartenenti alla GAINAX sono presi in prestito senza intenzione di violazione sul copyright. Tutte le canzoni appartengono ai loro rispettivi propietari.  
Questa storia inizia alla fine del 24o episodio, e si può considerare come un finale alternativo.  
Da notare due cambiamenti, in questa storia infatti, Asuka si é già risvegliata dal come  
e ha ripreso a pilotare bene l'Evangelion, inoltre Neo-Tokyo III non é stata distrutta dopo la battaglia contro il 16o Angelo.  
_____________________________________________________________________  


Out of the silent planet  
Out of the silent planet we are  
Out of the silent planet  
Out of the silent planet we are  
  
Withered hands, withered bodies   
begging for salvation   
Deserted by the hand of god   
of their own creation  
Nations cry underneath deacaying  
skies above   
You are guilty, the punishment is death   
for all who live ,  
The punishment is death for all who live 

Out of the silent planet   
Dreams of desolation   
Out of the silent planet   
Come the Demons of creation.

Out of the silent planet   
Dreams of desolation   
Out of the silent planet   
Come the Demons of creation.   


Out of the silent planet   
Dreams of desolation   
Out of the silent planet   
Come the demons of creation   
  
The killing fields, the grinding wheels   
crushed by equilibrium   
Separate lives no more disguise,   
no more second chances  
Haggard wisdom spitting out  
the bitter taste of hate  
I accuse you, before you know the crime   
Before you know the crime is all to late   
Out of the silent planet   
Dreams of desolation   
Out of the silent planet   
Come the demons of creation   
Out of the silent planet   
Dreams of desolation   
Out of the silent planet   
Come the demons of creation   
  
Out of the silent planet   
Out of the silent planet we are   
  
Out of the silent planet   
Out of the silent planet we are   
(Out of the Silent Planet - Iron Maiden)   


PAIN, ENDLESS PAIN  
DOOM, ETHERNAL DOOM  
SADNESS, INFINITE SADNESS  
SUFFERING, DEEP SUFFERING  
TEARS, HURTING TEARS  
AGONY, SLOW AGONY  
FEAR, DESTRUCTIVE FEAR

"WHAT THEY'RE ALL FOR?"  
"THEY ARE PARTS OF YOUR LIFE, AS LONG AS YOU FELL   
THEM, YOU CAN CALL IT A REAL LIFE. LOSING THEM MEANS MADNESS"  
"THEN I WANT TO BE MAD. I NO LONGER WANT TO FELL  
THEM"   
"...YOU WON'T STAND PAIN"   
"WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"  
"MADNESS IS A REWARD FOR ALL THE FEELINGS THAT   
MAY HAVE HURT YOU. BUT YOU ARE...EMPTY...YOU STILL  
HAVE TO FELL SOME OF THOSE FEELINGS. AND MADNESS   
HAS IS PRICE."  
"AND WHAT'S THAT PRICE?"  
"...IT'S...DAMNATION..." 

Am I real or just a dream  
Am I something that you need  
or just the image of me?

"What or who are you?"  
"I'm...the source of your life"  
_Shinji!!_  
"The source of my life?"   
_Shinji, can you hear me?  
_"I am yet I am not"  
_Shinji, please! Hear me!  
_"I died and birth again"  
"What that means?  
I don't understand"  
_Shinji, don't listen to her!  
_"You face me everyday"  
"Everyday? I can't remember you.   
Or perhaps I can? I...it couldn't..."   
_Shinji please, run away!_  
"Yes, you are right. We'll meet soon..."  
"...Mom..."  
__________________________  
| Life is made only of endless pain.   
| You must laugh at it, |   
| or you'll die for too much crying.   
| Heaven can't exist without Hell, as  
| happiness can't be without sadness.  
|__________________________  


  
"Everything is made to be broken, everything born form the cinder, will return to the cinder

The Last Gathering  
by Shion Leslie Lancaster

  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"La Nerv non sacrificherà mai lo 01".  
"Questo é poco ma sicuro, dobbiamo annientarlo allora, la sua utilità é   
finita per loro, ora serve a noi".  
"Ma quelli della Nerv combatteranno per non lasciarcelo avere".  
"Noi abbiamo gli MP EVA, più, per quel poco che può essere utile, l'esercito   
del Giappone".  
"Ma loro hanno i tre EVA, in più lo 01 in berserk é incredibilmente forte".  
"Non accetto obbiezioni, la SEELE é imbattibile, il Progetto del   
Perfezionamento dell'Uomo andrà avanti come prestabilito."  
Gli altri membri, sentite le parole di Keel Lorenz, diedero il loro appoggio   
e se ne andarono, tutti tranne uno.  
"Hai ancora intenzione di rapire quel pilota?"  
"Sì" rispose Keel "Sono sicuro che é la chiave dei piani del nostro amico   
Gendo"  
"Speriamo sia vero. Inoltre gli altri non sanno dell'EVA HOG (Hand of God).   
Ma é davvero completo?" continuò l'uomo.  
"Quasi, e ti assicuro che quando scenderà in campo, non ti pentirai delle   
spese affrontate per costruirlo" gli rispose Keel.  
"Io ne sono già pentito, tutto quella potenza...se andasse fuori controllo   
cosa succederebbe? In ogni caso, manca il pilota"  
"Qui ti sbagli, ne abbiamo trovato uno, e anche se non ha più 14 anni e metà   
corpo, é bravo più degli altri." Keel finì la frase con un sorriso. "!!"   
stupito, l'uomo lasciò anche lui la stanza.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nella sua stanza, Shinji Ikari era sdraiato sul letto ascoltando, senza   
pensarci, la musica del suo SDAT. Ma la sua mente era altrove, e mentre   
ricordava la morte di Kaworu, una lacrima gli scese sulla guancia. Le   
parole che gli aveva detto echeggiavano incessantemente nella sua mente, e   
nonostante Misato gli avesse ripetuto per lo meno un centinaio di volte che   
chi non ha la volonta di sopravvivere, é meglio che muoia al posto di un   
altro, Shinji era dubbioso che lei avesse ragione. Certo, Kaworu gli aveva   
esplicitamente chiesto di morire, ma questo significava qualcosa? Ci doveva   
essere un altra soluzione, c'é sempre un altra soluzione!  
Ma ormai che senso aveva pensarci? "Mi restano solo i ricordi, se avessi   
immaginato che venedo qui avrei causato e provato tanto dolore, sarei   
rimasto con gli zii."  
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da una voce a lui familiare. "Sono   
arrivata! Bhé? Che accoglienza! E non é ancora pronto da mangiare? Shinji?   
Shinji! Stupido, dove sei maledizione, ho una fame terribile! Shinji vieni   
immediatamente!" le parole confermarono i suoi sospetti, era Asuka. Ben   
sapendo che c'era poco da fare per opporsi, Shinji mormorò qualcosa e si   
alzò per andare a preparare la cena.   
Quando Asuka lo vide, mostro un sorriso perfido e beffardo allo stesso tempo.  
"Mr. Pervertito, non sai che di solito dopo il bagno ci si mette in pigiama?".  
A quelle parole il Third Children si accorse di essere nudo, se si eccettua   
un piccolo asciugamano attorno alla vita, così fece dietrofront fino alla   
sua camera. Dopo aver indossato la prima cosa che gli era capitata tra le   
mani, Shinji rientrò in soggiorno e si diresse pensieroso in cucina.   
"Come sei pensieroso oggi, stai remuginando sui tuoi recenti insuccessi?"   
tipico modo di fare di Asuka, se non mostrava la sua presunta superiorità in   
ogni situazione, non era contenta. Anche se ineffetti le sue parole non   
avevano colpito troppo lontano dalla verità: più cercava di non farlo, più   
Shinji si ritrovava a pensare a Kaworu. "...é salita ancora, ormai non mi   
manca molto per raggiungerti!" con la solita espressione vittoriosa, Asuka   
si stava vantando con Shinji, che peraltro non la stava ascoltando. "Ehi ma   
mi ascolti quando parlo?" "Ehm, io...veramente..." "Ho capito, stavi pensando  
ad altro come tuo solito! E conoscendoti immagino che stavi pensando, o   
meglio fantasticando su qualche ragazza affascinante, ma ti avverto che se   
si tratta di me, allora sei senza speranza." Asuka concluse la frase con   
tono ironico, ma Shinji, che non aveva colto il sarcasmo, arrossì "Non é   
vero, stavo pensando, ma non a te..." balbettò il Third Children "Non a me?   
A chi altri allora? Aaaah ho capito, non sarà per caso...Rei?" A quelle parole,   
Shinji arrossì ancora di più, e Asuka, piena di soddisfazione, continuò la   
sua tesi. "Certo, non capisco come quella bambola priva di emozioni possa   
piacerti più di me, ma in ogni caso non me ne importa molto, l'importante é   
che io piaccia a Kaji, e ti assicuro che é così, e altrimenti non potrebbe   
essere dato che in me si cogniugano un corpo perfetto e un intelligenza   
sovrumana." 'Questo discorso l'ho già sentito' penso Shinji tra sè.   
"In ogni caso non stavo pensando ne a Rei ne a nessun altra!". Con uno   
sguardo perfido, Asuka si diresse verso il bagno, non prima   
di aver pronunciato l'ennesima provocazione contro il povero Shinji:   
"A nessun altra? Aaah, capisco, ecco perché non ti piacevo! Vabbé in questo  
caso ti devo presentare un amico di Hikari, penso che lo troverai...  
interessante".  
Sulle prime Shinji non capì la provocazione, e rimase a guardare stupito   
Asuka mentre si dirigeva in bagno, poi quando finalmente intese il   
significato di quelle parole, arrossì e sbuffando si diresse in cucina.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
La mattina dopo Misato non era ancora rientrata, così il timido Third   
Children preparò la colazione per sè e per Asuka, la quale, lamentandosi di   
qualche malore sconosciuto, aveva deciso di non andare a scuola. Così   
Shinji si ritrovo a mangiare da solo, e approfittando di quel momento di   
quiete, lasciò vagare i suoi pensieri. Un altra notte passata in bianco, a   
pensare al suo amico perduto, a pensare che tutte le persone che aveva   
considerato amiche, si erano fatte male, a causa sua. Ma era davvero sua la   
colpa? Cosa poteva farci lui se l'Eva di Toji era stato impossessato da un   
Angelo, o se il Kaworu era uno di loro? Dubbi si affollavano nella sua   
mente, e così decise di lasciar perdere per adesso, e concentrarsi sulla   
scuola: era già in ritardo. Correndo uscì dall'appartamento, e una volta   
in strada, si diresse verso la scuola.   
Quando Shinji si accorse che davanti a lui c'era una persona, preso dalla   
foga della corsa, era ormai troppo tardi per evitare l'ostacolo, e così   
travolse in pieno l'uomo.   
"Ahi che botta!" fù l'esclamazione di dolore di Shinji. "Stai bene? Quando   
ti ho visto non sono riuscito a evitarti! Certo che dovresti stare più   
attento." Fù la risposta di chi gli stava davanti.  
'Questa voce...sembra proprio quella di...' "Kaworu?!" la sua voce era   
famigliare che Shinji non poté fare a meno di associarla a quella dell'amico   
perduto, ma quando alzò gli occhi vide un ragazzo che, anche se assomigliava   
al Fifth Children, non era certo lui. Era di corporatura media ed era   
parecchio alto. Avrà avuto 15 anni pensò Shinji, ed aveva capelli scuri ed   
occhi neri, molto profondi. Furono proprio questi ultimi ad impressionare   
maggiormente il ragazzo, che mentre si alzava non poteva fare a meno di   
osservarli, come se dietro ci fossero delle immagini nascoste.  
Improvvisamente Shinji si sentì come se la sua anima fosse risucchiata   
all'interno di quegli occhi, e, senza sapere come, si ritrovò in un posto   
deltutto diveso da dov'era solo un attimo prima: era in piedi su una roccia,   
e sotto di lui si estendeva una piana delimitata dal mare e da delle montagne.  
Ma non era il semplice paesaggio ad attirrare la sua attenzione, bensì la   
situazione era quantomai insolita, per non dire terrificante: dozzine di   
truppe UN stavano combattendo contro gli Eva Zero-Due e Zero-Uno, ed altri 9   
Evangelion erano scesi volando sul campo di battaglia. Alcune navi in fiamme   
erano posizionate in mare, mentre alcuni aerei conducevano un improbabile   
attacco contro i due Eva della NERV. Cosa stava succedendo? Cos'erano quegli   
specie di Evangelion con delle apparentemente brutte intenzioni? Dov'era lo   
Zero-Zero? Questi interrogativi si accumulavano nella mente di Shinji, che   
aveva smesso di chiedersi come era arrivato lì. Improvvisamente le sue   
riflessioni furono interrotte da un suono; era un rumore indescrivibile,   
forte e gelido allo stesso tempo, che sembrava provenisse direttamente   
dall'oltretomba. Al udire il suono, i combattenti si fermarono stupiti, e   
Shinji, ancora in piedi sulla roccia, vide al orizzonte delle ombre enormi   
che si avvicinavano lentamente...  
D'improvviso, com'era arrivato, il Third Children abbandonò la scena per   
ritrovarsi a Neo Tokyo III, difronte al ragazzo che aveva urtato. "Stai bene?"  
gli chiese questi una seconda volta.   
"Io...penso di sì..." cercò di rispondere Shinji, mentre le immagini della   
battaglia defluivano via dalla sua mente come dei frammenti di ricordi.   
"Accadrà presto" Shinji si voltò stupito verso il ragazzo. "Come?" chiese.   
"Dici a me?" "Sì, cosa accadrà?" "Di che parli? Mi sa che la botta é stata   
più pesante di quello che mi é sembrato." "Ma io, veramente ho visto..."   
cercò di dire Shinji, ma venne fermato da un gesto del ragazzo.   
"Quello che hai visto non importa, mi sembra che tu non stia troppo bene,   
ed inoltre ti esce sangue dal naso. E' meglio che ti accompagni all'ospedale   
qui vicino" "Non ne ho bisogno!" Cercò di protestare Shinji. "Io credo di sì,  
e comunque male non potra farti, percui andiamo, ti accompagno."   
Così si incamminarono verso l'ospedale. Solo allora Shinji notò che il   
ragazzo vestiva l'uniforme della loro scuola, e si fece subito più curioso.  
"Scusa se mi impiccio, ma sei nuovo della nostra scuola? Non mi sembra di   
averti mai visto." Il ragazzo lo squadrò da capo a piedi, prima di rispondere  
. "Sì, sono nuovo. Il mio nome...il mio nome é Vincent, e sono Americano."   
Queste parole provocarono un piccolo shock a Shinji, dato che lui di   
Americani ne aveva tanto sentito parlare ma non ne aveva mai visti, tranne i   
marinai dell'UN, la prima volta che aveva incontrato Asuka...  
"E tu chi sei?" Chiese Vincent; "Il mio nome é Ikari, benvenuto a   
Neo Tokio III, Vincent." rispose timidamente il ragazzo dai capelli marroni.   
"Ti ringrazio, in effetti sono arrivato soltanto una settimana fa e mi ci é   
voluto un pò per abbituarmi al Giappone. Gran bella città Neo Tokio III,   
anche se sembra di più una fortezza." Shinji osservò incuriosito l'Americano   
chiedendosi se era al corrente degli Angeli e del fatto che lui fosse un   
pilota dell'Eva. Poi gli venne il dubbio, che si tramutò in quasi-certezza:   
e se lui fosse un nuovo pilota? Era un dubbio abbastanza assurdo, ma Shinji   
pensava di avere un sesto senso ormai. "Sei anche tu un pilota?" si sorprese   
a chiedere il Third Children. "Pilota?...Aaah intendi di quei robot...bhe,   
no, anche se mi risulta che tu lo sei." 'Bhé, dovevo aspettarmelo, se ci   
fosse stato un nuovo pilota, alla NERV mi avrebbero avvertito.' "Se non sei   
un pilota," disse Shinji evitando di rispondere alla domanda di Vincent,   
"perché sei venuto in Giappone in tempi come questi? A Neo Tokio III, poi!"   
chiese Shinji. Il ragazzo ci rifletté un po' su e poi rispose   
"Siamo arrivati, le nostre strade si dividono ma penso che ci rincontreremo   
presto. E fa attenzione la prossima volta!" Così dicendo se ne andò,   
lasciando Shinji di stucco, davanti all'ospedale.


End file.
